


Flower Shop AU

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "Adorable", (Is that still a thing?), (Of epic properties), (Sorry boys), Feels, Friendship, I'm not quite sure., Inspired by a tumbr post., Jimon getting together., Just Fluffiness (I suppose), M/M, Maybe some angst, No Demons/Etc., Off Screen Magnus, Plenty of those..., Protective!Clary, So little Malec it's sad., They're so adorkable., flower shop au, jimon, minor Malec, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Jace runs a Flower Shop and Simon suddenly really likes flowers. --/***\--Inspired by (and down right stolen from) a re-post I saw on "FarAwayInWonderland"s tumblr. It was created by "downwrlder" (ruler of all that is evil). Unfortunately, the Link provided no longer works. I keep it in the work, though, out of respect for its creator.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower Shop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232261) by downwrlder. 



Jace Wayland lost his parents at a young age and moved in with his grandparents. His grandmother must have been part fairy, because she could grow any flower in any weather in any amount. She owned a tiny little shop in the city and when Jace started his senior year in High School, she handed to ropes over to him.

"Are you sure, Mema?" the blonde asks worriedly as the elderly woman placed the key in his hand. "I still have a year of school left. The shop can only be opened part of the time if I take care of it myself."

"Who said I was trusting you to do this all alone?" his grandmother chuckles, patting him on the face. "I'll watch the place when you're in school. I'm old, not stupid. The point of the key is so that you can feel more secure in your position as the new owner."

"Owner?" Jace repeats with a frown. "I-I can't! No, it's too much."

"Hush now you fuddy-duddy," the woman shakes her head at him. "Who's the boss?"

Begrudgingly, the blonde answers, "You."

"And who's word is law?"

"Yours."

"So when I speak?"

"I listen."

"That's my angel," Mrs. Wayland smiles, pulling the teenager into her arms. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, grandma," Jace returns the hug, hand lifting to his eyes to stare at the key held inside. 

 

\---

 

Simon and Clary have been friends since before they were in diapers. It's a strange thing to think, let alone say, but that's what they tell everyone and no one questions it anymore. They were so close and spent so much time together that everyone assumed they were 'a thing'.

To be fair, though, they had tried that....For like three days, then they decided it was too weird and chose to be siblings by choice instead.

On the first day of High School, they met the Lightwood siblings and the four instantly bonded over a favorite song and hatred for other's 'expectations'.

Isabelle Lightwood, the girl of the brother-sister duo, was a bit of an introvert. Simon and Clary helped bring the girl out of her shell, but the nervous beauty prefers her books to 'real people'. She's still one of the best people to come to for advice.

Alec Lightwood was a little stiff and closed off for the first year, but after Simon rightly guessed that the teen was gay, the three other members of the group encouraged the tall teen to follow his heart and be who he was. At their 'Junior Prom' Alec took the nervous transfer, Magnus Bane, and the two hit it off right away. (After only some 'chasing' and 'encouraging' from Alec.)

 

Entering their Senior year of High School, the friends are as thick as thieves. Magnus is still nervously trying to find his footing in his less-than-new surroundings, and should-be-even-less-new relationship, but the others already consider him 'one of theirs'.

 

\---

 

It isn't until a chance lunch/study-group/date that Simon is pleasantly introduced to the hot flower shop owner.

 

"So I was like, 'I don't parlez-vous any of what you're selling, Sebastian," Clary rolls her eyes as she tosses her red hair over her shoulder.

"I think he has the hots for you," Izzy remarks with a smile as her finger runs down the text book in front of her.

"Izzy!"

"No one says 'has the hots' anymore," Alec informs his sister with a smile, eyes glued to his phone as he texts his boyfriend. "But, you're right. He's totally into our Clary."

"Not you too!" the red-head groans, looking over to her very best friend for support. "What do you have to say about all this emotional abuse?"

"Sebastian Verlac totally has a crush on you," Simon states, eyes glued to the tall handsome man handing a daisy to a little girl.

"Simon? Earth to Simon," Clary waves her hand over the teen's face. "What are you staring at?"

She follows the other's line of sight and grins at what she sees. "Oh..."

"Oh? What?" Simon blinks, dragging his focus away from the gorgeous creature to look to his best friend. "Why did you say 'oh'?"

"Methinks you have the hots for that flower shop guy," Clary waggles her eyebrows.

"No one says-" Alec lifts his head abruptly. "What guy?"

"Don't look at him!" Simon hisses, waving his arms to catch the taller teen's attention. "I don't want him to think we're staring at him!"

"But you were staring at him," Clary teases, enjoying herself far too much. "Do you think he's interested? Should I go ask him?"

"Don't. You. Dare." Simon points a finger at the red-head. "If you do, I swear, I will spill every last secret to Jocelyn that I ever promised to keep."

"Oh," Isabelle looks up from her book. "This is serious. Where's the hottie?"

"Flower shop blonde at 9 o'clock," her brother answers, secretly taking a picture of the guy and showing it to his younger sibling.

"Cute," Izzy gives a nod of approval. She looks over to her blushing friend. "Well? Are you going to ask him out?"

"Are you guys kidding me?" Simon growls almost painfully as he tries to make himself smaller to hide behind Clary. "There's no way someone THAT hot could possibly be single. He's probably got, like, six girlfriends. Better yet, he's probably got a whole slew of girlfriends AND boyfriends. They probably post about him all over the internet, declaring their undying love."

"Wow," Alec stares at his friend blankly. "That's..."

"You are really interested in this guy," Clary laughs, glancing over to the guy in question when he turns away from them to adjust some of the bouquets. "I could go over and talk to him, if you want. Try and figure out if he's attached? Maybe get his number?"

"Maybe steal him from under Simon's nose?" Alec adds with a smirk.

"Well," the red-head shrugs. "If he isn't going to go for someone that good looking, there's no shame in me trying."

"What did I ever do to deserve such terrible friends?" Simon mock-complains as he gets to his feet. "Fine! I'll go....over....there...."

"You'll be fine, Simon," Isabelle assures him with a small smile. "You're a great guy. Just talk to him. You're not proposing or anything."

"Unless you're 'hello' ends up being really spectacular," Clary giggles as her best friend bravely starts to walk away. "I want to be you best woman!"

"Clary," Alec sighs as he shakes his head at her. "You're unbelievable. You know that, right?"

"Kinda-sorta," she shrugs. "But sometimes Simon needs a pushy friend over a sweet, understanding one."

Quietly, Izzy asks, "When are you ever sweet and understanding?"

The red-head's jaw opens in shock. "Isabelle!"

 

The closer Simon gets to the extremely hot guy at the flower shop, the more he wants to turn tail and run. He had NEVER felt this way about another person before. Just looking at the way the wind kept tossing the blonde's hair into his face was enough to make his cheeks heat up.

Too soon, WAY too soon, he finds himself standing in the doorway to the shop.

"Can I help you?"

Simon swallows thickly as he looks up at the blonde. "I-Can I have some...flowers?"

"Sure," the teen smiles at him and it's the most beautiful thing in the world to Simon. "What kinds were you thinking of? The daises are on sale, but if this is a first date? I'd go with the classic rose. You can never outdo the classics when it comes to flowers."

"How about this bunch?" Simon randomly chooses a bouquet. It's mostly purplish flowers with a few orange ones almost woven in to amplify the deeper tones of the main flowers.

"Nice choice," the blonde compliments him with another winning smile. "That'll be $23.50."

"Right! Of course, I-could you just?" 

Simon hands the flowers over to the other teen in order to fish out his wallet. Thankfully, there's JUST enough money inside to cover the cost. 

He hands over the cash and the blonde hands the flowers back.

"Thanks," Simon smiles, lifting the flowers as if the other didn't know what he was thanking him for as he carefully steps away.

"You're welcome," the blonde lifts his hand in a goodbye gesture. "Have a good day!"

 

Simon walks over to his friends, then passed them when he realizes the hot guy can see him and they follow as he finds a good place to stop behind a wall.

"What happened?" Clary asks first, lifting her hands to her face in pent up excitement.

"I bought flowers," Simon says lamely, staring at the bouquet in his hands.

"Obviously," Alec remarks with a smirk. "But did you at least get his name?"

Simon shakes his head.

"Wasn't he wearing a name tag or something?" Isabelle asks.

Simon shrugs.

"You blanked out when you got too close, didn't you," Clary sighs as he best friends nods. "Simon..."

"It's not the end of the world," Alec assures his friend as he puts a hand on the other's shoulder. "You can try again later. Or tomorrow, if you think that's too soon."

"Alec's right," Izzy nods in agreement. "And I think you should do round two tomorrow right after class. There's a quiz on medieval lore and we all know how much you love that stuff. You'll be walking on sunshine and far too chipper to be dissuaded from your mission."

"Who knew asking a guy for his name could sound like a super spy mission?" Simon jokes. He strokes one of the purple flowers. "I suppose my Mom wouldn't mind getting these."

 

\---

 

The next day it's raining and the shop is closed. Simon stares at the 'closed' sign on the door as his hair hangs in his face. He's completely drenched but he doesn't feel anything. Clary comes by a few minutes later with an umbrella and takes her soggy best friend's arm in hers and guides him away from the store and back home.

 

\---

 

Sunshine greets Simon as he leaves the school and practically runs down the streets to the shops. He pauses a block away to catch his breath.

"Why didn't I take my van?" he asks himself out loud. 

Eventually, he collects himself enough to walk the final block over to the shop. The blonde looks up from the centerpiece he was making and smiles at Simon. "Hello!"

"Hi," Simon waves at him, immediately regrets it, then pulls his hand back as he looks the flowers over. "Do you have..." (A name?) "...Any pink flowers?"

"Absolutely," the blonde pulls out a small bunch of pink tulips of different shades. "I just put these together, so I haven't wrapped them yet. Would they work for you?"

"They're lovely," Simon beams. "I'll take them."

"You got it!"

As the blonde moves to wrap the flowers in colorful paper and plastic, Simon looks him over for a name tag. Definitely JUST a name tag.

He's frustrated to see no sign of any name on the green apron at all.

"Here you go," the blonde lifts the bouquet up for inspection. "That's $19 flat, since you're a returning customer."

"Wow, uh, thanks!" Simon pulls out his wallet and hands over a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Thank you," the blonde smiles as he pockets the cash. He completely ignores his unfinished centerpiece to keep smiling at his customer. 

"I'll...see you around then?" Simon curses himself for being such a coward as he starts to walk away. "Thanks again...for the flowers."

"It's my job," the teen shrugs, still smiling brighter than the sunshine.

"You're great-At your job!" Simon hurriedly adds the second part before abruptly turning and making a hurried walk escape.

 

Clary, Izzy, and Alec are waiting for him in the same spot he stopped to catch his breath earlier.

"Well?" Clary asks. She frowns at the flowers. "You didn't do it again, did you?"

Simon heaves a heavy sigh as he shrugs. "No name tag."

"You could just ask him, Simon," Alec shakes his head, slightly annoyed but only slightly. "For someone who can make such great empowering speeches to others, you're not very good at convincing yourself."

"I'm more of a motivator for others," Simon shrugs again. He stares at the flowers. "I guess my sister would like these. She was a little jealous when I gave Mom the last ones."

"You're going to run out of relatives," Isabelle points out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just ask him?" Clary offers, frown deepening when her friend looks at the beautiful flowers with a forlorn expression. "I could be all ditzy and completely unlikable, I promise."

"No," Simon shakes his head. "I have to do this. I can do this."

"Of course you can," the Lightwood siblings say at the same time, causing the group to laugh a little.

"Tomorrow morning," Clary says firmly. "It's Saturday. No school. You can do this, Simon."

 

\---

 

Simon wakes up with purpose. 

He dresses, styles his hair, barely eats and walks down the street confident, a man on a mission. 'Do or die' attitude firmly in place.

Until he's close enough to see the shop, then his feet grow a little heavier. Then he sees the blonde and his chest gets a little tighter. Then he's actually close enough to reach out and TOUCH the man, but he averts his eyes and looks down at the flowers instead.

When he knows the other is looking at him, he says the only thing he can, "I'll take those, please."

He doesn't even remember what flowers he pointed at. He just hopes they're different than the last ones and that the man making his heart want to burst out of his chest doesn't notice how utterly lost he is when he looks into his eyes.

"Third time this week? Must be a very special girl."

That surprises Simon for a split second, but he easily smiles to answer, "No girl. I just really like flowers."

'Or, more importantly, the person who sells them.'

Simon knows he's being stared at as he walks away with unbearably hot cheeks.

 

He's all the way home before he realizes he didn't pay for the flowers.

Stupid, stupid. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID! STUPID!

Simon calls himself all sorts of horrible names, twisting and turning the unpleasant adjectives around without coming up with something that really fit the amount of inner-hatred boiling in his gut as he walks back to the shop.

The blonde is with two other customers as Simon arrives and he waits several steps away for them to leave, desperately trying to draw in and push out air, then -when the coast is finally clear- he walks over to the teen and puts on his biggest smile.

"I am SO sorry," Simon rubs at his face, then puts the appendage to his neck as he holds the flowers in the other hand. "I pretty much just stole these. That was so, so, so wrong of me. I am sorry, really! I-What do I owe you? And if you want to add on a few extra dollars? I deserve that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the blonde laughs a little at the string of apologies. "I didn't really chase after you either. We all get a little forgetful sometimes, right?"

"Me more so than others," Simon laughs along with him nervously as he continues to hold the flowers away from himself. He clears his throat. "So...uh, what do-What do I owe you? Like, thirty? Twenty-seven?"

"Tell you what," the blonde crosses his arms over his chest as he considers the teen in front of him. "You give me your name and number, and we call it even."

"What? My-My name? That doesn't sound right," Simon clears his throat again. Why was it so dry? "It's okay to tell me, I can take it. Fifty dollars? I don't have that on me at the moment, but I can run home right now and get it."

"Listen, if I offended you," the blonde suddenly looks worried. That's wrong. Simon doesn't like that look on his face. "I apologize. I didn't mean to imply that...you know."

"No!" Simon says a 'little' too loudly and he flinches before continuing. "No, it's not that! I'm Bi, actually, but I didn't think it was a fair trade. That's all."

"Oh," the smile returns to the flower guy's face. "In that case, I think it IS a fair trade. Especially since you don't seem too keen on handing it over."

"Simon," Simon offers the blonde his hand. "Simon Lewis. I, uhm, I have to look at my phone for my number."

"Jace Wayland," the flower guy shakes the hand. "How about I just text myself with it? That way, you get mine at the same time I get yours?"

"Sh-Sure!" Simon nods as he tries to get at the device with the wrong hand. "Let-Let me just..." 

He ends up turning around in circles like a dog chasing his tail. Thoroughly embarrassing himself but making his crush chuckle at him.

"Allow me," Jace steps into his space and carefully removes the device from Simon's back pocket, making the teen gulp nervously at air. The blonde winks at him before turning his focus to the device and pushing on the screen for a few moments. With a nod, Jace hands it back, "Done. Thank you, Simon."

"Yeah, sure, thanks-Thank you!" Simon waves at Jace with the flowers as he, once again, makes his retreat.

 

He spots his friends having lunch at the café nearby and he jogs over to them, flowers still in hand.

 

"Guys," he gets their attention as he places the flowers onto their table. "this is not a drill. Cute Flower Shop Guy asked for my number." 

"Did you give it to him?" Clary asks, immediately ignoring her food.

"Yes, I think," Simon frowns, pulling out his device. "He sort of-"

There's a text FROM him TO Jace. It says: 'Of COURSE I'll go on a date with you. -Simon'

Simon stares at it, jaw slack and open wide as his friends look at him worriedly.

"Did he delete all your contacts or something?" Clary guesses, standing to look over her best friend's shoulder. She giggles when she sees the message. "Wow, Simon, you really made progress! I'm proud of you!"

"What is it?" Alec asks, getting up as well to read the words on the screen. He smiles. "Nicely done, Glasses."

"Are they going out soon or something?" Izzy asks, frowning as their friend continues to stare at his screen like a shocked statue.

"Oh, there are definitely plans being made," Clary giggles again as she reclaims her seat. "I think our Simon is in L-O-V-E."

"He..." Simon wants to protest, wants to point out that he hasn't even had a proper conversation with the blonde yet. They might be polar opposites and get on each other's nerves. They might end up hating each other! "He..."

"'HE' is 'Jace'," Alec points out, having read the name from the 'To' spot on the text. "I'll have Magnus check his background after our date tonight."

"Why?" Izzy grins behind her book. "You planning on the date not going well?"

Her brother tilts his head, considering, "You're right. We'll do it in the morning."

"Ew! Alec!" Clary throws a cherry tomato at the tall teen's head. "Too much information between friends!"

 

\---


	2. Part 2

Clary couldn't control herself anymore. She HAD to find out about 'Jace Wayland' on her own. Simon and the flower shop guy had been texting non-stop since their 'official' first contact. She was starting to get a little jealous and that brought about her over-protective side. 

What if the blonde was playing her best friend? She couldn't risk that. Not after everything they've been through. She had to meet the blonde face-to-face in order to make sure he was good enough for Simon.

So, Clary formed a plan. She got the teen's address from Magnus (the way that guy got information about people was like magic). She bowed out of her study group with her friends claiming 'family stuff'. And she waited outside Jace's house for the guy to leave for his shop.

When the blonde stepped out his front door and headed down the street, his focus was more on his phone and his next step, unaware of the red-head sneakily following behind him.

Thankfully, Jace took a short cut through the park. It was the perfect place for an ambush. Especially since the blonde stopped to smile at something on his screen.

Clary steps forward and friendlily asks, "Are you waiting for your boyfriend to text you back?"  
"Yeah...What? NO! He's not my boyfriend." Jace turns to her with a surprised smile. "Do I know you?"

"No," Clary shakes her head with a flirty smile. "But I've seen you around. It's a really great day today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," the flower guy looks up to appreciate the blues of the sky. "I was just telling my friend that today was the perfect day to meet up."

"Oh?" Clary bites her bottom lip coyly as she shuffles her foot and looks up at the taller teen through her eyelashes. "Wouldn't you rather, I don't know... Hang out with me?"

"That's really sweet of you, but-" Jace looks at his phone when it 'tings'. A smile breaks out large on his face as he looks at whatever message is there. He look back up at the red-head. "I'm afraid, I have a date."

"Are you sure?" Clary pushes, reaching out the take the other teen by the arm. She traces a finger across the blonde's bicep. "I'm not trying to 'fix' you or anything. I just want a chance to show you what I have to offer."

This is the flirtiest Clary has ever been. She inwardly cringes at her own behavior, but she has to know. Has to make sure that Jace wasn't a flirt. Has to keep Simon safe.

"Like I said," Jace keeps smiling as he gently removes Clary's hand from his arm. "That's really sweet of you to offer, but I'm afraid I'm already taken."

"The good ones always are," Clary shrugs, happy with the other's reaction. At least he wasn't a two timer with girls. "I hope I didn't insult you..."

"No," the blonde shakes his head, still smiling pleasantly. "I take it as a compliment. Maybe in another life?"

"Maybe," Clary laughs as the other teen starts to walk away again. She waves even though he doesn't turn back at her. When he's too far to hear, she sighs. "Maybe, but not this one."

 

\---Texting Conversation Begins---

'Gorgeous day outside.' -Jace

'Yeah. REALLY nice.' -Simon

'Perfect day to meet up don't you think?' -Jace

'Can't. I'm doing a study thing with some friends.' -Simon

'Simon. We don't go to the same school. I happen to have today off. Won't your friends understand?' -Jace

'Normally I'd argue the point of a better education but I'm getting three sets of glares, so I guess that's a yes.' -Simon

'I like your friends. They're awesome! Where can I pick you up?' -Jace

'I've got a van. So I'll do the picking up.' -Simon

'As you wish. ;-)' -Jace

\---Texting Conversation Ends---

 

Simon picks up Jace with his van at the entrance/exit to the park. The blonde directs the teen, one step at a time, to their destination.

"Wouldn't this be easier if you just told me where we were going?" Simon asks as he drives down unfamiliar roads.

"Left up here," Jace points. He looks to the driver, "It would be a lot less fun that way."

"I guess," Simon shrugs, glad for the distraction of driving to keep him from staring at the man in his co-pilot seat. "I've never been this way before. How far out of the city are we?"

"A bit of a way," the blonde smiles. "Take a right up ahead and park wherever you want."

"Where are we?" Simon frowns, looking for some sort of marker, at least a clear street sign, and seeing nothing.

"Trust me, Simon," Jace chuckles. "This is my own little secret garden."

 

Simon parks in what looks like someone's driveway, heart beating wildly in his chest as he gets out of the vehicle with his...Friend? Boyfriend? Companion? What were they? They hadn't discussed 'titles' yet. Maybe they hadn't reached that part in the relationship yet? Wait, were they in a relationship? Or was it all in his head?

 

Jace takes his hand and Simon's brain decides it doesn't need to work anymore.

The blonde leads the darker haired teen around a small cottage and to immense green gardens with paths that followed along various types of flowers.

It's almost as breathtaking as the man by his side and Simon can't help but compliment it. "This is a beautiful place for a first date." 

Oh no! Did he say 'date'?! He didn't mean to say that. Can he still take it back? What is Jace going to say?!  
Jace squeezes his hand slightly as he turns to him, "I'm glad you like it."

 

'Oh.' 

 

Simon just keeps smiling as he is given a thorough tour of the place. Jace knows every type of flower and how best to tend for them. He points things out to Simon and makes sure to look at him every few seconds as if he were worried the other teen would get bored. He was unaware that his audience was completely lost in the beauty before him.

Jace also never lets go of Simon's hand.

 

"This place is...amazing," Simon sighs as they take a seat on a white, wooden bench. He turns to Jace, "You're amazing."

Jace's eyes dart to Simon's lips and he suddenly looks unsure of himself. "Simon?"

Simon's cheeks heat up. It's definitely not due to the sun shining down on them. His eyes dart to the other teen's lips as his tongue nervously darts out to wet his own. "Yeah?"

"This might seem a little....fast, but," Jace moves a little closer, eyes darting to Simon's lips again before staring intently into the other teen's eyes. "I really like you."

"I like you too," Simon wants to melt into the ground and pop back out as a flower. It's super idiotic and makes no sense, but his brain isn't working at all at the moment so that's all he can come up with.

Jace smiles so big, there's nothing else in the world that matters. "Good."

The blonde leans forward, eyes almost closing as his lips move towards Simon's. 

Simon closes his eyes completely as his mouth opens ever so slightly. It's like eternity passes in a second before there are lips on his.

The kiss is sweet and gentle, just a pressure of lips together that move only slightly before being pulled back again.

 

Jace and Simon open their eyes completely at the same time.

"Does this make us...official?"

His boyfriend chuckles, "I thought we already were."

Simon melts and leans back in for another kiss.

... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ...

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.
> 
> The tumblr creator found, read and LIKED this story!!! I am SO HAPPY!!!


End file.
